


Last Minute Substitution

by Abi (justabi)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Battle, Rare Pairing, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/Abi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always hated last minute substitutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Clark/Jason, Substitute at Signe's [Porn Battle (the rematch)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/247895.html). Thank you so much to The Spike for the awesome word killing beta and Chimosa for audiencing. You guys rock!

As he reaches out to flick off the locker room lights, Jason hears a groan of pain. One of those idiots on the team must have been hurt during the game and too fucking _proud_ to get it checked out.   
Damn it. He hears another moan, low and rough, just as he rounds the corner to see Clark-mother-fucking-Kent with his back against the wall in nothing but his shiny new jersey, fisting his dick with one hand and wiping snot off his face with the other.

His sneakers squeak as he turns to leave and Clark gasps. Jason's back is to him by the time Clark says, “Oh, crap. Coach Teague?”

“None of my business, Clark,” Jason throws out over his shoulder with what he hopes is a reassuring wave. “Turn the lights out before you leave, okay, buddy?”

“Wait,” Clark whispers just as Jason feels a hand land on his shoulder. He tenses up, hard, and the only thing he can think is that he can't decide if he hopes it's the hand with the snot or not. “Please.”

Jason really doesn't want to talk about this. He doesn't want to hear about Clark's all consuming crush on Lana. Ever. But especially right fucking now. Right now all he wants in the whole wide world is to not have the image of Clark without his pants burned into his eyes while he can feel the heat of Clark's half naked body behind him, because sexual frustration in a small town is one thing, but getting a boner over a teen aged boy jerking off is another. The kid is huge and he has a truck and Jason knows what they do with fags out here in Hicksville.

“What do you want, Clark,” Jason sighs. Clark whips Jason around with his hard, hay-bailing muscles.

Clark has cocksucker lips. _Fuck._

“Please,” Clark says again, louder. Jason shivers at the feel of Clark's breath across his throat. “Please, I need... I want,” Clark stumbles over the words, but when he cups Jason's erection through his khakis, the message comes through loud and clear.

Jason groans and presses into Clark's big, hot hand. Jason's knees start to buckle as Clark works him, so he grasps at the slippery fabric of Clark's jersey. An arm wraps around his waist, holding him steady as he humps Clark's hand. Clark whimpers and kisses him and Jason thinks he must have blacked out for a minute because suddenly his back's against the wall. Clark's hands up under his shirt and down his pants and Jesus-fucking-Christ, Jason can't not moan like he's dying when Clark drops to his knees and sucks him down like he was fucking born for it.

All Jason can do is wrap his fists in Clark's hair and hold on. His thighs are shaking with the pressure, spread wide to keep his dick right where it is, getting the best blowjob of his life from the prettiest fucking farm boy Jason has ever seen. Jason's thumping his head back against the wall, moaning like a whore until he looks down and sees those pretty lips wrapped around his dick and then he's howling and sliding down the wall and Clark's licking the jizz from his lips and maybe this would be a good time to pass out.

He doesn't, though, because Clark is on him, kissing him with his own cum in his mouth and Jason wants it. He wants Clark's hands all over him and Clark's tongue in his mouth and most of all he wants Clark's big, thick cock rutting against his thigh, wants to wrap both hands around it and shove it inside him, let Clark fuck him right here on the fucking filthy floor. He can't though, because there's no way Clark's going to make it that far. The second Jason touches Clark's dick a gush of hot cum covers his hands and Jason goes rigid when he hears the name Clark's been chanting into his skin.

Jason shoves Clark off and wipes his hand on the LexCorp logo emblazoned on his chest. He always hated last minute substitutions.

“Hit the lights on your way out, Clark; we don't want your boyfriend to have to bail the school out when we can't pay the electric bill,” he says as he walks out with his pants still undone. God, I hate this fucking town, he thinks as flips open his cell.

“Hey, Mom, it's me.”


End file.
